Anakin's Hiccups
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Anakin gets hiccups and ObiWan goes around telling them to scare Anakin, including Master Yoda and Windu. Best part of story YODA GETS DRUNK. ALTERNATE ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I had really bad hiccups and I thought what if one of our favorite Jedi had the hiccups and all the other Jedi were trying to scare him. Follow Anakin around the temple as he tries to get rid of his hiccups. Surprise funny ending.

"Um…Master?" 17 year old Anakin asked. "Hiccup."

"Ah…you have the hiccups, very hard to get rid of for a Jedi," Obi-Wan Kenobi replied.

"Why's that? Hiccup," Anakin asked getting annoyed at the hiccupping.

"Because the only way to cure the hiccups is by scaring the person who has them," Obi-Wan said smiling.

"I am going to be stuck with these hiccups forever!" Anakin exclaimed falling onto the couch. "Hiccup!"

"Boo!" Obi-Wan said out of no where.

"Ah! Ah!" Anakin replied sarcastically.

"Did that work?"

"Hiccup!"

"Grr…lets go see Master Yoda…why don't I go see Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said as Anakin hiccupped again.

"Okay, hiccup," Anakin responded and Obi-Wan went towards Master Yoda's quarters.

"So Master, do you think you will be able to help him?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda and he nodded. "You're not going to do, what you did when I had the hiccups are you?"

"Maybe" Master Yoda replied. Obi-Wan bowed and left.

"I really hope this doesn't scar Anakin emotionally," Obi-Wan Kenobi muttered to himself as he headed back to their quarters. As he was heading back he told anyone he knew to try and scare Anakin.

A/n leavin u at a cliffie.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n now on to the story.

"WAHAHAHA!" Screamed a Jedi Padawan as he jumped out from behind a vase when Anakin walked by. Anakin only responded by hiccupping.

"Sorry Master Kenobi I tried," said the little boy and he walked off.

"Padawans?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan tried to suppress from rolling on the floor laughing. "You got stupid little padawans chasing after me now!"

"Hey you want to get rid of these hiccups right, or do you want me to try Mace Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No I'll stick with two year olds, hiccup, jumping out from behind objects," Anakin replied.

"Out of my way you must get!" screamed a voice from behind Anakin. Anakin turned around to see Master Yoda flying at him at least twenty-five miles per hour in his floating chair holding a bottle of alcohol. "The hell out of my way you must get damn Padawan!" Anakin dropped down and less then a second later Master Yoda flew right where his head was. When Anakin got up he saw Master Yoda give him the middle uh…finger.

"That was just wrong, hiccup" Anakin said to Obi-Wan who was leaning up against the wall from laughing so hard. "Please tell me he was just pretending to be drunk."

"He was acting; maybe he should become an actor. I knew he curse but I never thought he'd give you the middle finger," Obi-Wan said and started laughing again.

"That was, hiccup, just wrong," Anakin repeated. "I will never look at Master Yoda the same way again." They continued on walking to the cafeteria.

That night Anakin became so angry at not being able to sleep because of his hiccups he went off to the cafeteria to get a glass of water. As he was walking down the hall he felt a presence.

"Hi, hiccup, Master Mundi," Anakin said as Ki- Adi Mundi was about to jump out and scare him.

"Man, good luck with those hiccups Skywalker," and Master Mundi left. Anakin continued to walk on. When he reached the cafeteria he grabbed a glass of water and sat down when he heard footsteps. His hand went automatically to his lightsaber, but he then felt it was Master Windu.

"Young Skywalker I hear you have the hiccups," he said and Anakin turned around.

"Oh my gosh!" Anakin said quite loud, "hey my hiccups are gone! Thanks Master Windu I am guessing your face scared me." Anakin ran off as fast as he could.

"Come back here Skywalker! Or I will show you what fear really is!" Master Windu called back while Anakin ran towards his and Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Master my hiccups are gone!" Anakin said when he entered the room to find Obi-Wan sitting on the couch reading a book.

"That's great who finally scared you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Windu's face," Anakin said and they both started hysterically laughing.

"When I was your age and had the hiccups that is what scared me too," Obi-Wan said and they continued laughing.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man that was funny. Please review.

Disclaimer: I OWN SHIT! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT!

Motto: If you review this story I will review one of yours!


	3. Alternate Ending

"WAHAHAHA!" Screamed a Jedi Padawan as he jumped out from behind a vase when Anakin walked by. Anakin only responded by hiccupping.

"Sorry Master Kenobi I tried," said the little boy and he walked off.

"Padawans?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan tried to suppress from rolling on the floor laughing. "You got stupid little padawans chasing after me now!"

"Hey you want to get rid of these hiccups right, or do you want me to try Mace Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No I'll stick with two year olds, hiccup, jumping out from behind objects," Anakin replied.

"Out of my way you must get!" screamed a voice from behind Anakin. Anakin turned around to see Master Yoda flying at him at least twenty-five miles per hour in his floating chair holding a bottle of alcohol. "The hell out of my way you must get damn Padawan!" Anakin dropped down and less then a second later Master Yoda flew right where his head was. When Anakin got up he saw Master Yoda give him the middle uh…finger.

"That was just wrong, hiccup" Anakin said to Obi-Wan who was leaning up against the wall from laughing so hard. "Please tell me he was just pretending to be drunk."

"He was acting; maybe he should become an actor. I knew he curse but I never thought he'd give you the middle finger," Obi-Wan said and started laughing again.

"That was, hiccup, just wrong," Anakin repeated. "I will never look at Master Yoda the same way again." They continued on walking to the cafeteria.

That night Anakin became so angry at not being able to sleep because of his hiccups he went off to the cafeteria to get a glass of water. As he was walking down the hall he felt a presence.

"Hi, hiccup, Master Mundi," Anakin said as Ki-Adi-Mundi was about to jump out and scare him.

"Man, good luck with those hiccups Skywalker," and Master Mundi left. Anakin continued to walk on. When he reached the cafeteria he grabbed a glass of water and sat down when he heard footsteps. His hand went automatically to his lightsaber, but he then felt it was Master Windu.

"Young Skywalker I hear you have the hiccups," he said and Anakin turned around.

"Oh my gosh!" Anakin said quite loud, "hey my hiccups are gone! Thanks Master Windu I am guessing your face scared me." Anakin ran off as fast as he could.

"Come back here Skywalker! Or I will show you what fear really is!" Master Windu called back while Anakin ran towards his and Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Master my hiccups are gone!" Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"That's great! What got rid of them."

"Master Windu's face!" Anakin said and they started laughing histerically.

"Hiccup!" Obi-Wan Kenobi now had the hiccups from laughing so hard. "OH SHIT!" He exclaimed and Anakin started laughing.

"Well let's go find Master Windu," Anakin said laughing. As they left down the hall they heard Yoda.

"Damn hell! Out of my way, get! ASSHOLES!" Yoda screamed when he heard a hiccup.

"Run?" Anakin suggested.

"RUN!" Obi-Wan replied and they ran off before they could get hit in the head by a foating chair. On one corridor they spotted Master Windu.

"Oh master!" Obi-Wan said.

There you go, your alternate ending, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


End file.
